


Let Me Be Your Killer Queen

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex getting messed up real good, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Community: seasonofkink, Crossdressing, D/s, Drag Queen AU, Drag Queens, Drag Shows, Dresses, Femdom, Fingering, Heels, Leather, Loyalty Kink, M/M, Master/Servant, Mirror Sex, Murder, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Performance, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rituals, Rough Sex, Royalty AU, Scratching, Service Kink, Slapping, Undressing, Valeting, a 6’8” queen in heels, corsets, drag personas, fabrics, foot worship, mistress/servant, post-apoc post-UK post-Brexit idek what the fuck kind of AU this is, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It’s hard work being both King and Queen. It’s a good thing Alex is always by Greg’s side, ready to serve both him and Her. [royalty/drag AU idek]





	Let Me Be Your Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'crossdressing' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> Okay so this was not what I planned to write for this prompt. I blame [‘Victorious’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUChk0lxF44) (the song, not the video) by Panic! At The Disco entirely for whatever the fuck this is.
> 
> Greg's gown is based on this mantua, but in dark blue and with a closed front, and with a different kind of skirt. The corset is based on [this one.](http://www.marquisdesade.com.au/hm_product.pl?pid=1962)

The Duchess wasn’t just a drag queen, She was royalty. She commanded a presence wherever She went, tended to by a rigorously selected group of male servants, who paraded behind Her in their best leathers and gleaming diamond-studded collars. Every show She performed at was packed to the brim. Those who loved her, adored her. That was how She’d won, after all. Everything collapsed, and She was there, striding through the ashes, promising protection to those who needed it, and killing anyone who got in Her way. Just like the one unlucky man who now lay at Her feet, gently kissing Her heels as the crowd gathered around.  
  
“All praise to You, the most magnificent, Beautiful One, Queen of the World, have mercy on your beloved servant, who lies at Your feet in prostration, bowing to Your greatness,” he whispered, gently stroking Her feet.  
  
“That’s better. Keep going, and maybe I won’t squash you,” She said, poking at his shoulder with Her heel. He winced and She pressed it in further. “You have a lot to make up for before I’m ready to forgive you. No one betrays this Queen and gets away with it.”  
  
She gazed over the crowd, slowly becoming aware of their cheering. She could hear the man at her feet whispering his praise, but if She was being honest, She’d already decided to kill him. It was one less mouth to feed, after all, and that mattered when supplies were limited.  
  
She had fucked him last night. But last night was last night. When She had been just making sure his heart had really strayed as Her informants had said it had. She was going to miss him. He was actually good in bed, and so into Her it was actually ridiculous. She would miss the way he treated Her body as sacred. He always touched Her with deep reverence. Even last night, he had almost been unable to touch Her. His hands barely touched Her leather corset, couldn’t bring himself to touch the fabric of Her gown, and that’s when She knew he had to die.  
  
She loved being adored by men. They were all so simple and willing, because if they weren’t, She disposed of them. And they were all, in their own way, disposable. There were very few worth keeping around for very long.  
  
She gazed over the crowd, picking out who She was going to fuck tonight. She was never short of options. And to think, only a decade ago, She wasn’t much more than a drag queen with a regular show at some dingy gay club in some bad part of London, harbouring much darker desires as She conned Her way into Her fortune.  
  
Why did the Duchess survive? Why did She persist? Greg didn’t need to be Her to win this war. He could’ve done it without Her. But he’d come to enjoy being Her so much, She just sort of stayed around one day when he started putting his plans into action to take back the throne. Why have a consort when you can be both King and Queen at the same time?  
  
There was just something about the way She dressed that he adored. The way the corset clung to his body, the boning working to shape his waste the way She desired. She had this ridiculously seductive personality that he could never quite make work as a man. She was the one who had attracted all the crowds, who had men falling at Her feet to sleep with Her.  
  
Greg did think it seemed weird to talk about Her that way, as someone separate from himself, someone who had made all these decisions. It was only sort of true. Her personality in Her drag shows had shaped a lot of how he’d dressed, and the costumes he made for Her. And a lot of how She had been created was deliberate. But She was really more like a mask, someone he became, the shining face of the new kingdom, who could be kind and cruel in an instant. She was able to unsettle anyone who tried to fuck her over, because She was both so very tall for a woman to the point of intimidating the fuck out of any man who thought he might best Her, and there was a trail of bodies in Her wake and blood on Her hands.  
  
Indeed, She was the one who eventually tired of the man’s whispered praise and stabbed him in the neck with Her heel and kicked him away, turning Her back as She retreated to Her palatial rooms to clean Her shoes, because of course She had taken over the palace when the old royals had fled. The palace was Her home, and Her stage. Everything was a performance, and She revelled in it.  
  
She stepped out of Her shoes as the guards opened the doors for Her and She handed them to Alex, Her valet, who took them reverently. He was the only one who ever saw Greg as he really was, the only one who was allowed to see him without the clothes and the wigs and the make-up and the heels. But then Alex had been one of the first to join him, and had stayed steadfastly loyal to him, and to Her, ever since.  
  
“Close the doors. Leave us.”  
  
Greg glanced back over his shoulder as the doors to his private rooms were closed and Alex set to work cleaning Her heels.  
  
Greg ruled as much as She did, of course. She was convenient. She was a public face. He’d become Her for so long, he felt strange not being Her anymore, now that he was King. She’d helped him win. Letting Her rule with him seemed the least he could do.  
  
He went to the mirror. There was some blood splatter on the hem of the gown, but that would wash out. Alex was well-practiced at that by now. He didn’t always bother keeping his gowns when they got damaged, because he could simply have another made, but he adored this one. It was a rich dark blue and gold fabric. She’d worn it for the coronation, over a gold skirt and killer heels. Fuck, She’d looked magnificent. Now She wore it whenever She was in the mood to punish someone.  
  
He felt Her shift back as he undid the buttons and let the gown hang open a moment, revealing nothing but the corset, and the skirt he wore underneath the gown. The corset was made of leather, and it was one of several he had in various colours to go with all the different gowns he had. It really did make him look magnificent. He’d worn them for so long, his body felt weird without one.  
  
In that moment, Alex came up behind him and hugged him, leaning against him. “I love you, Sir. I love you, Mistress.”  
  
Greg let himself smile. He could sleep with a thousand different people, and yet, no one would make him feel as adored and as loved as Alex did.  
  
“Come round here where I can see you,” Greg said.  
  
Alex obeyed, and knelt at his feet. Greg touched his head gently. “Do you want me tonight, or Her?”  
  
“Her. Please. I need-“  
  
Greg slapped him. “I didn’t ask you to beg.”  
  
“Sorry, Mistress,” Alex murmured, and bowed down before Her to kiss Her feet.  
  
Greg gently kicked him away with his foot so he could step out of his skirt. It was gold satin, and it did feel wonderful against his skin. He stepped out of it and kicked it back before he grabbed his gown and pulled it on. Alex did prefer to be fucked when She was in full garb. He buttoned up the gown and walked back over to him.  
  
“You’d better prepare me, or nothing’s happening tonight,” She said.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Alex said.  
  
Alex was always so gentle about this, as he carefully untucked Her cock and began sucking it. He was reverent, too. She simply grasped his head as he worked Her, and sighed at the sensations. He was very good with his mouth, and ever so willing to do whatever She wanted him to do.  
  
Greg did sometimes wonder why Alex asked for Her so often. He didn’t always. Sometimes, he simply wanted Greg. But sometimes, like tonight, he needed Her. He wondered if it was because She hurt him in a way he liked better, but if this was the case, he’d never said anything.  
  
Doing this in front of the mirror had become their ritual. She’d come to enjoy being able to see his face as She fucked him, and it allowed Greg to really appreciate Her as well. He did love seeing himself as Her. She always looked so incredible. This was the time he could appreciate everything that had gone into Her design. It was the gowns, and the corset, and the wigs he’d chosen, and how She does Her make-up, it all just worked.  
  
She’d chosen a blue-black wig today, the kind of midnight darkness that looked like raven feathers. It was a long wig, with the hair bound up in braids. Her make-up was possibly more exaggerated than it needed to be, but he always made it elegant rather than a pastiche. She’d gone with dark blue shadow with a hint of gold around Her eyes, and black lips, and earrings of tiny strings of gold skulls that dangled down about an inch. She’d finished the outfit with a gold crown, one made to fit Her, with all manner of jewels and symbols on it. She always wore the crown when She was punishing people. It made it official, or so She thought.  
  
Fuck, She looked amazing today. Her make-up had taken all morning, but the effect had been worth it. Greg had never quite considered himself a vain man, but if She was a real person, separate from himself, he was quite sure he’d have hooked up with Her by now. He was always astounded at how attractive he looked in drag, and how attractive he was to himself in drag. He liked how he looked. How this just seemed to suit him somehow. It suited Her even more to have Alex kneeling at Her feet, sucking Her cock.  
  
Her attention was drawn back to Alex, away from Her reflection, as he sucked Her in such a way that really made Her so very eager to fuck him. She was hard now, and he was just caressing Her balls, and sucking on the head in a very pleasing way. But then that’s what She liked about Alex. Alex was very good at pleasing Her.  
  
“That’s enough, I’m not coming into your mouth, boy. Open up for me,” She said.  
  
Alex pulled away and turned around. She watched as he undid his shirt, jacket, and trousers, pushing his pants down enough to expose himself as he bent over, making himself available to Her.  
  
She knelt down behind him, spending a moment lubing him up as She rolled a condom on with the other hand, before She grasped his hips and pushed inside him. She pulled him up onto his knees, Her arms grasping him firmly, so She could fuck him as well as grasp his little cock with Her hand. She loved watching him like this. She could see the wanton desire in his face, and how he simply melted at anything She did to him.  
  
She did used to order him to undress completely when they did this, but She’d decided She liked seeing him half-undressed and dishevelled after She’d fucked him senseless. His cheeks would flush red, he’d be sweating, and he looked at Her reflection in the mirror, and his eyes would just be so full of love. There was just something about him being half-undressed that really completed the look for Her. That, She decided, was what She really loved to see.  
  
Alex was making all these beautiful little noises. She brought Her arms around his shoulders and held him close. He felt so small to Her. She leant down to whisper in his ear.  
  
“Tell me why you love me like this. Tell me why you love Her.”  
  
Alex shivered. “Sh-She’s so-She’s so b-beautiful. Her touch is- Her touch is like f-fi-flames, She just-I can’t-I can’t-She’s just so beautiful.”  
  
She smiled and leant down to bite his shoulder. He gasped, and She slipped Her hands under his shirt, gently scratching his skin with Her nails. She didn’t wear very long nails, but ones just long and sharp enough to make Alex very happy and leave little scratches on his skin. Today, they were black with little diamantes, shaped into talons. Alex adored them.  
  
“thankyouthankyouthankyou,”Alex breathed, and She reached down to gently scrape Her nails along his cock and he simply just got harder, the pre-come beginning to show. He moaned, and his desire for Her was so thick, She could have cut it with a knife. He was definitely eager tonight.  
  
“Just hang on for me, boy, you know you don’t get to come first,” She reminded him, murmuring Her warning against the back of his neck. “Eyes on the mirror, boy. I need to see your face.”  
  
Alex’s gaze shifted immediately to the mirror, and She noticed this. She was definitely close, and held him tight around his chest as She thrust faster, harder, watching Alex brace himself against the mirror to give Her something to push back against. She moved Her hands, one to grasp Alex’s chin, and the other to play with his cock, stroking it as much as She was squeezing him. And before Alex was quite ready, She was coming hard inside him, crying out as She too braced Herself against the mirror, watching Alex’s face as She came. She thought She looked both beautiful and terrifying, and Alex’s expression suggested he agreed.  
  
But that wasn’t quite the end of it. She kept thrusting as She began stroking Alex’s cock with a lot more speed, whispering, “Come for me, boy,” in his ear to make him come, watching him fall apart under Her touch as he came all over the mirror at Her command.  
  
And then, perhaps, they were finally still. She always lingered a little before She pulled out. It was this one moment of connection between them when everything fell away and it was just them. They were the only two people who existed, and that was all that mattered. She softly kissed him shoulders and arms, holding him with one arm, watching as he never took his eyes from the mirror, watching Her as much as She was watching him. It brought an intensity to their bond that She hadn’t quite anticipated when they’d first started doing this. Now, She never wanted him to leave. He was the only one She really cared about.  
  
He always waited for Her to pull out first, and then he got down on his hands and knees and began licking his come off the mirror. She fingered him idly as he did this, knowing it was something he enjoyed. If She didn’t have a kingdom to run, She’d do this all fucking day if She could. And when Alex got back up on his knees when he was done, She could see what She’d done to him, and he was simply kneeling there, smiling serenely, his eyes full of love, looking like the dishevelled mess that She adored.  
  
She touched his shoulders as She kissed him, kissed all along the back of his neck, and then simply held him close.  
  
“You’re a good boy, Alex,” She said.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Alex said softly.  



End file.
